The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a communication system.
In a certain communication system, when a multifunction peripheral registers terminal identification information of the multifunction peripheral and a telephone number of a user in an SIP server, the user is allowed to perform facsimile communication, on the basis of the telephone number of the user, using a multifunction peripheral when the user is away from home.